O arrependimento é o pior dos juízes
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Quando tudo parece desabar, Bellatrix se lembra do único homem que amou. Fic participante do IV Chall Relâmpago do 6V.


Nome do autor: Dione

Título: O arrependimento é o pior dos juízes

Ship: Sirius Black/ Bellatrix Lestrange

Gênero: Angst

Classificação: G

Observação: A fic é minha, os personagens são da JK Rowling, uma pessoa com grande criatividade. Eu só me divirto com eles, okey?

Itens:

- Arrependimento

Bônus:

- O item arrependimento estar relacionado ao Voldemort (não necessariamente sentido por ele, mas relacionado a ele)

_______________________________________________________________

N/A: Essa é uma fic que contém pensamentos de Bellatrix Lestrange após a Guerra Bruxa. Então desconsidere a parte onde ela morre em Relíquias da Morte e considere que ela foi capturada, presa, sua varinha foi quebrada, mas sua memória se manteve intacta. Boa leitura, e se não gosta da personagem, dê meia volta e seja feliz.

_O arrependimento é o pior dos juízes_

Bellatriz estava em sua cela em Askaban, mais uma vez muda, mais uma vez sem distração, fazendo com que seus pensamentos voassem até Sirius. Novamente. A todo o momento ela pensava nele, e sentia um aperto no fundo do seu peito. Não poderia dizer que era uma dor no coração, pois como ele mesmo disse uma vez, ela havia perdido seu coração. Naquela maldita guerra, que a fez perder o único homem que amou em sua vida. Ela e ele sabiam que era impossível os dois ficarem juntos, mas ele era quase que um vício para ela. Sem ele, ela mudou, ela se transformou, e a maldade tomou conta de onde estaria seu coração.

Bellatrix estava fazendo uma linha do tempo de sua vida. Lembrando desde a juventude, quando ela aceitou seu noivado com o maldito Lestrange. Desde aquele momento sabia que sua vida ereta mudar. Mas não sabia que seria tanto.

_- Bella, eu não quero mais te ver._

_- Por que, o que eu te fiz agora?_

_- Você vai se casar. Com o Lestrange. E você sabe muito bem do lado que ele está. – Sirius estava nervoso, ela sentia isso de longe. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, quase que se protegendo de algo ou alguém, ou até mesmo se protegendo dela. – Eu não quero ter mais nenhum contato com você e pronto._

_Ele ia saindo do quarto quando ela correu e segurou seu braço. Ele a olhou com um olhar sombrio, triste, e os olhos dos dois estavam cheios d'água quando ele disse, fraca e sofregamente:_

_- Que você seja feliz com ele, Bella. De um jeito que eu não posso fazê-la feliz. que eu não poderia. Adeus._

Desde esse episódio em Grimmauld Place, Bella se tornou outra pessoa. Ela se tornou cada dia mais amarga mais grossa e mais dura consigo e com as pessoas em volta. No dia de seu casamento, ela não o esperava lá, mas mesmo assim manteve as esperanças. Quando não o viu na igreja, a única parte que sobrava de seu coração foi quebrada e desapareceu.

Ela havia se tornado uma pessoa bruta, estava morta por dentro. Havia resolvido que se uniria junto com seu marido a Voldemort. Ela sabia que depois que tomasse partido, não teria mais volta. E quando se uniu a Voldemort, sentiu que alguém sentia dor da marca sendo inserida em seu braço junto com ela.

Ela começou a querer agradar a seu lorde mais que a qualquer outro. Queria mostrar a Sirius que podia superar tudo aquilo. Seus atos ultrapassavam a linha da maldade. Ela matava trouxas ou sangues ruins, independente de quem fossem. Ela não queria saber de nada daquilo. Só queria diminuir a dor da perda. A dor da perda de seu coração. E pensou que matando e amaldiçoando todos que via pela frente seria uma solução adequada, seria um remédio para o que, depois ela veio a descobrir que era incurável.

Seu ódio a corroia a cada diz mais, e começou a sentir prazer ao ver a dor nos olhos de outros. Começou a gostar de ver o sofrimento daqueles que eram indignos. E a cada dia a maldade a dominava mais, a enchia de escuridão por dentro, e o vazio deixado pelo seu coração foi substituído pela maldade, pelo ódio, pela raiva e pela solidão.

Seu mestre era tudo, e tudo que ele lhe mandava fazer, ela realizava com louvor. E quando seu mestre sumiu e foi presa pela primeira vez, voltou a ter medo. Ter medo de morrer naquele lugar, sem nada nem ninguém para ajudá-la. Nesse momento. Bellatrix Lestrange começou a se arrepender do que fez. Do mal que havia causado, das crueldades que havia cometido.

Mas viu algo que não esperava. Sirius havia sido preso em Askaban também. Diziam que ele havia assassinado Pettigrew. E diziam que ele Ra seguidor de seu Lorde. Bellatrix sentiu que seu mestre era insultado com isso, e nunca, durante os 14 anos que se manteve na prisão, nunca tocou no nome dele e tentou evitar pensar nele. Ela ao menos tentou. Quando ele fugiu, ela o viu se transformar em animago, mas nada contou a ninguém. Ele havia a olhado antes de sair, de uma forma quase que carinhosa, mas isso havia passado. Quando Voldemort destruiu as paredes de Askaban, fugiu e sua marca doeu, e sabia que o lorde a esperava. Se pudesse, não voltaria mais, não teria mais anda a ver com aquela guerra. Voltou ao seu mestre, lhe oferecendo sua servidão. Quando houve a batalha no ministério, Bellatrix o viu após 2 anos. Ele estava mais corado e até mesmo mais feliz.

Desde aquele momento se arrependeu. Se arrependeu de seu noivado e casamento, se arrependeu de ter matado todas aquelas pessoas, se arrependeu de ter se unido ao lorde e ter abandonado o único homem que ousava dizer que amava, e principalmente, de ter estragado com a sua vida da forma como estragou. sentiu uma dor imensa no peito. Sirius queria duelar com ela ferozmente. Mas ela não queria. Estava evitando o momento, mas ele ficou de frente pra ela. Um ódio súbito subiu pela sua cabeça e começou a duelar automaticamente. Quando viu, tinha lançado a maldição que acabaria com o que a fazia viver. Ele sorriu e depois caiu sobre aquele véu. Sua ficha caiu, e ela começou a rir. E ria de nervoso, de angústia. Agora sim ela estava realmente só. Sem ele. Começou a fugir e o pirralho Potter foi atrás de si. Não queria saber dele, estava pensando em Sirius. seu mestre chegou e Bellatrix foi até a Casa dos Malfoy. Começou a caminhar pela mata aos fundos da casa, e enquanto caminhava,sentia dores em seu corpo e naquela parte oca, onde parecia que algo não se cansava de corroer. Ela sabia que iria se arrepender de tê-lo matado até o fim de seus dias, mas naquele momento, aquilo parecia insuportável.

E nessa hora Bellatrix gritou dentro de Askaban. um grito que misturava angústia, remorso, dor, arrependimento, rejeição, tudo que antes estava reprimido, agora estava presente em um grito. Um grito que ecoou em todas as paredes de Askaban e acabou chegando a um véu, onde um homem entendeu todos os sentimentos da mulher que amou.

______________________________________________

_Considerações:_

_Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a B. Wendy pelo chall maravilhoso, e que me fez escrever essa fic correndo. Não acho que ficou boa, mas eu achei que tinha que enviar, por que o chall estava lindo. E em segundo, a minha genialidade, a se forçar a escrever, mesmo com sono. uu'_

_Beijinhos! ;}_


End file.
